Promesas
by rbChiby RD
Summary: Natsu y Happy se marchan en busca de Igneel... Natsu le promete a Lucy que regresaria un día con ella... NaLu
1. Capitulo Inicial

**Muchas gracias lo que leyeron el primer fic... significa mucho para mí...**

**Aquí les dejo con mi primer Song-Fic… lo empece a escribir hace unos horas (01:35 am del 19/05/13), me llego la inspiración mientras escuchaba la canción... espero les guste y claro espero críticas para mejoras mis historias…**

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo el trama.**

* * *

Narración

- Dialogo

"Recuerdos"

_*_ Cambios de escena

_Canción_

**Song-Fic**

**Aun / Kudai**

- _Natsu…_ - susurro una joven maga estelar mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro. Ella se encontraba sentada en aquel hermoso lugar donde ambos se prometieran amor eterno. Ella se sentía triste, solo, incompleta sin su amada Dragón Salyer del Fuego.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Era un día normal en el gremio más escandaloso de todo Fiore, una joven rubia de ojos color chocolate se encontraba animadamente hablando con su amiga de cabello azulado llamada Levy.

- Nee... Levy-chan… - dijo Lucy con una mirada picara – Gajeel y tú… ¿están saliendo? – pregunto una curiosa Lucy con sus ojos brillando de curiosidad. Mientras que Levy se sonrojaba más y más con cada segundo que pasaba.

- ehh… v-veras él y y-yo – empezó hablar muy nerviosa, ya que ese tipo de temas, cuando de ella estaba involucrada, era muy mala y se ponía muy nerviosa – él y y-yo… hehehe, b-bueno … - pero alguien intervino en su plática, salvando a una nerviosa Levy, que agradeció internamente la interrupción.

- _Lucy…_ - la chica rubia al escuchar su nombre volteo y reconoció de inmediato a la persona que le pertenecía esa voz.

- _Natsu_, hola… te estaba esperando para ir…

- Necesito hablar contigo – dijo el mago del fuego interrumpiendo a la maga estelar – por favor sígueme.

- Claro – dijo extrañada ya que noto que el DS actuaba raro, pero sin preguntar lo siguió despidiéndose de su amiga.

Lucy siguió a Natsu hasta ese campo de flores donde tiempo atrás ella y el DS se declararon su amor, Lucy notaba a Natsu raro, se comportaba distante, sentía algo en su interior como si algo malo fuera a pasar y empezó a preocuparse… estaba a punto de preguntarle que sucedía cuando… él hablo.

- Lucy – ella se estremeció cuando escucho el tono de su voz, era ronca y profunda – tengo algo importante que decirte – seguía hablando mientras tenía su mirada al frente, Lucy tenía su mirada en el – me han informado que en una isla que está muy lejos de aquí, han visto y escuchado dragones – cuando lo escucho Lucy se sorprendió y abrió los ojos muy grande – tengo que … ir – Lucy sintió una punzada en su pecho… pero siguió observándolo – lo siento… me tengo que ir … y no sé cuándo regresare – la maga estelar sintió como si le hubieran arrebatado algo en su pecho, sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el.

- Te vas… -dijo la chica rubio con un hilo de voz apenas audible peor suficiente para el DS – nos dejaras…. Me dejaras…. – dijo casi como un susurro pero lo suficiente fuerte para que Natsu la escuchara, él sintió un dolor profundo en su pecho cuando escucho esa palabras salir de la maga estelar.

- Perdóname Lucy… no quisiera pero… tengo que encontrarlo, es Igneel, es mi padre – dijo con su mirada ensombrecida.

- Entiendo… si ya lo decidiste te apoyare… - dijo con una sonrisa aunque por dentro se estaba destrozando, no podía evitar de Natsu fuera por su "padre"… él siempre lo busco y ella sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano eso pasaría… que él se iría a buscar a su "padre", Natsu al escuchar a Lucy volteo a mirarla y se quedaron así mirándose a los ojos por varios segundos – ¿Cuándo te vas? – pregunto con un hilo de voz sin apartar la vista de Natsu.

- Dentro de una hora… me iré con Happy – hablo suavemente mientras miraba los ojos chocolates de su adorable rubia, solo vio como ella agachaba su cabeza para ensombrecer su mirada, sintió un dolor muy agudo en el pecho al ver a su amada rubia así.

- Ya veo… y… ¿Dónde está Happy?, me quiero despedir de él – seguía con la mirada oculta.

- Me dijo que se despediría de Charle… no tarda y viene, le dije que lo esperaría aquí – dijo mientras observaba a SU Lucy así, y todo era por su culpa.

- … - Lucy no dijo nada solo estaba ahí parada con los ojos cerrados y sus manos empuñados, evitando que una lagrima saliera y hacer más difícil la despedida. De un momento a otro sintió una presión en su cuerpo, era Natsu que la abrazaba fuertemente a él, Lucy correspondió el abrazo. Se quedaron así por varios minutos sin decir nada, eso era lo mejor, si decían algo sería más doloroso y difícil, pero ¿acaso se podía? Pasaron varios minutas hasta que una voz los saco de ese momento especial.

- Se guuuuuuuuustan – dijo Happy mientras volaba alrededor de ellos. Provocando un sonrojo en ambos magos y se separaron para ver a Happy. Lucy y Happy al verse no pudieron evitar más se abrazaron – Luuucyyy – dijo el gato con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Happy – abrazo fuerte mente al gato azul – te extrañara mucho – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y lo abrazaba más y más – cuídate mucho y no hagas más travesuras de acuerdo - y seguía abrazando.

- Lucy – dijo el gato, Lucy solo hiso un sonido para indicar que lo escuchaba – me a-ahorc-cas – dijo el gato casi asfixiado, la maga estelar lo soltó de inmediato, el DS del fuego no pudo evitar y se rio de lo que paso – yo también te extrañare Lucy – dijo una vez ya recuperado el aliento, ella solo sonrió y fijo su mirada en su amado pelirosa.

- Cuídate mucho… cuida a Happy, trata de no destrozar cada lugar al que vayas… no te metas en problemas… - empezó a decirle la maga estelar al DS – cuando encuentres a Igneel, salúdalo de mi parte… y… y … - empezó a sollozar – y … no te olvides de nosotros, no te olvides de … mi – dijo a punto de llorar, el mago solo opto por volverla abrazar.

- Te prometo que no lo hare – le dijo al oído y abrazándola fuerte mente – te amo… - le dijo lo que provoco una sonrisa en el rostro de la maga.

- Yo también te amo – lo miro a los ojos y se dieron un beso tierno, romántico y lleno de amor, sellando así el amor de ambos.

- Es hora de irnos Happy - hablo DS cuando se separó de la maga, el gato abrazo nuevamente a Lucy y sin más ambos de voltearon y emprendieron su camino hacia esa isla lejana… Lucy solo miraba desconcertada como se alejaban de ella.

- ¡TE AMO… Y SIEMPRE VOY A ESTAR AQUÍ, AUN CUANDO TU ESTES LEJOS DE MI… YO SIEMPRE TE ESPERAREE! – grito la maga estelar con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro mientras miraba como su amado peligrosa se alejaba de ella, hasta que se perdió a la vista. Cayo de rodillas en ese campo donde se prometieron amor eterno y que ahora aquí mismo se separaban – yo te esperare – dijo esto último como un susurro.

Como cada semana Lucy llegaba a ese lugar donde ella le prometió que estaría esperándolo, han pasado 3 meses desde entonces. Ese día estuvo esperando ahí sentada, en el cielo unas nubes grises amenazaban con una lluvia, pero a ella no le importo y siguió ahí esperándolo, mientras recordaba los momento que paso con él, con su amado pelirosa, mientras unas gotas de lluvia caían en su piel…

_Cae la lluvia en mí_

_Se hace de noche al fin_

_Y hoy tú no estás aquí_

_Ya la historia se acabo_

_Nuestro libro se cerró_

_Y yo quena más, solo recuerdos y amor_

"Lucy se encontraba dormida en su cama, su cálida cama, pero en su intento de acomodarse sintió algo aferrándose a ella, abrió los ojos estrepitosamente y observo un cuerpo enfrente suyo, alzo su mirada y se encontró con él, DS de cabello rosa, durmiendo con ella, mientras este la abrazaba por la cintura, la maga estelar al sentirse tan cerca de él se sonrojo, mucho e intento alejarse de él, pero el pelirosa se lo impedía acercándola más y más a él, Lucy se resignó y noto que todavía era de noche y pensó que por hoy se lo pasaría. Vio en el rostro del DS una leve sonrisa, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de ella, volviéndose a acomodar y durmiendo tranquilamente abrazada de su compañero… pero lo que no sabía la maga estelar es que desde ese momento seria indispensable el dormir a lado de su dragón… fue desde entonces que empezó a darse cuenta de lo que sentía por ese chico de ojos verdes tan oscuros como la noche, era un sentimiento más que de amigos… amor."

_Puedo verte aquí y sentirte en mí_

_Y aunque ya no estemos juntos_

_Aun guardo en mí_

_Lo más dulce de tu amor_

_Ya lo amargo se olvido_

_Y ya no quiero nada, solo que sepas mi amor_

_Que aun te amo (te amo)_

_Que aun te espero (te sueño)_

_Y siempre voy a estar, aun cuando tú estés lejos de mí_

"- Te amo… - le dijo un sonrojado DS del fuego a la chica rubia de ojos color chocolate, ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, él, el chico imperativo que siempre se hacia el desentendido en estos temas, le estaba diciendo que la amaba, a ella, sintió mil sentimientos dentro de ella, y no pude evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos color chocolate, Natsu se sorprendió al ver las lágrimas – Lucy… n-no llores, mira si tu no sientes lo mismo puedes olvidarlo, sí, yo seré tu amigo y tu compañ… - pero no logro terminar de hablar por qué sintió los labios de la maga estelar haciendo presión contra los suyos, y sin mas correspondió al beso sujetándola de la cintura para traerla más a él, mientras que ella lo abrazaba sobre su cuello, haciendo así más profundo el beso, después de varios segundo que para ellos fue una eternidad, se miraron a los ojos y con una sonrisa Lucy le dijo – Yo también te amo… - si con una sonrisa del DS se dieron otro beso lleno de amor…"

_Tu foto en el cajón  
Tu cartas y el amor, se fueron con el sol_

_Que una tarde se escondió  
Y que nunca más volvió  
Y que ahora espero aquí sentada en nuestro balcón_

_Y ahora pienso en ti, y tal vez tú en mi  
Y en las noches cuando sueno voy al jardín  
Donde aún vive la flor que broto nuestro amor  
Y quizás mañana vuelva a renacer el sol..._

"Ella estaba sentada en su cama donde paso muchos alegres momentos con su introvertido pelirosa… en su mano tenía una foto, más bien una pintura, que hizo Reedus, donde salía Natsu pasando su brazo sobre los hombre de Lucy, él sonreía mostrando su perfecta dentadura, mientras Lucy lo miraba con un sonrojo muy claro en sus mejillas pero con una sonrisa en ella, y a Happy volando alrededor de ellos con su patitas tapándose su boca, diciendo – se guuuuuuustan – esa fue una de las tantas veces que Happy dijo eso, que en todas Natsu parecía no molestarle, mientras que a Lucy la sonrojaba.. pero que según Happy no negaba. Se quedó Lucy ahí admirando la imagen de ellos tres, acariciándola y pensado cuanto los extrañaba y que esperaba que pronto regresaron a casa, y con un suspiro se levantó y guardo la foto en uno de los cajones de su escritorio donde estaban las cartas que le escribía a su mama pero que nunca enviaba, contándole cuanto extraña a Natsu y Happy y cuanto amor siente por él. Y así la tarde cayo y ella se acomodó en su cama para intentar dormir y así despertar al siguiente día, esperando a su amada pelirosa…"

Con su cuerpo húmedo por la lluvia ella seguía ahí esperándolo por su llegada, mientras tarareaba una canción, que hacia recordar la promesa que él le hiso:

"- … no te olvides de nosotros, no te olvides de… mi – dijo a punto de llorar, el mago solo opto por volverla abrazar.

- Te prometo que no lo hare – le dijo al oído y abrazándola fuerte mente – te amo… - le dijo lo que provoco una sonrisa en el rostro de la maga.

- Yo también te amo – lo miro a los ojos y se dieron un beso tierno, romántico y lleno de amor, sellando así el amor de ambos."

_Aun te amo (te amo)  
Que aun te espero (te sueno)  
Y siempre voy a estar, aun cuando tu estés lejos de mi_

Y también recordando la promesa que ella le hiso, que lo esperaría no importa cuánto tiempo pasara, ella estaría ahí donde se prometieron amor eterno esperándolo…

_Yo te esperare aquí  
Sentada sobre el suelo en aquel jardín  
Donde aún vive la flor que broto de nuestro amor  
Y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí amor_

Aun te amo (te amo)  
Que aun te espero (te sueno)  
Y siempre voy a estar, aun cuando tu estés lejos de mi

_- Yo te esperare… - _dijo al aire la maga estelar para que el viento se llevara sus palabras y le llegaran al pelirosa…

**Continuara... **

* * *

**Peace and Love 3**

**Author: rebekah-chan**


	2. Capítulo Final

**Promesas**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**Capítulo final**

** .**

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo el trama.**

Narración

**_- Dialogo -_**

**"Recuerdos"**

_Canción_

**Song-Fic**

Love oh Love / Davichi

Ha pasado dos años desde que Natsu Dragneel, el imperativo DS del fuego se marchó en busca de "padre", Igneel, dejando a mucho en el gremio tristes, pero en especial a una chica, una maga estelar rubia de ojos color chocolate. Ella se sentía vacía, como así algo o más bien alguien le faltaba… y era su amado pelirosa de ojos color verde casi negros como la oscura noche. Lucy no cambio mucho durante estos dos años, su cabello rubio y lacio creció llegando hasta la cadera, vestía un vestido negro con toques de dorado en los bordes con mangas cortas, unas botas igual negras con una línea dorada en el borde, y su cinturón donde llevaba siempre sus llaves y su látigo, sus facciones se definieron marcando la madures de la chica de tan solo 22 años.

Y como cada semana durante los dos años que estuvo ausente el DS del fuego, Lucy iba a aquel campo donde se despidió de su amado y de su gran amigo, si de ese gato parlanchín y volador que en muchas ocasiones la hizo enojar pero aun así lo extrañaba mucho, aunque parezca raro, extraña mucho que Happy y Natsu entraran a su casa sin su permiso y por la ventana, se comieran TODA su comida, se durmieran en su cama, que espiaran sus cosas, que fueran a misiones juntas… todo… extrañaba todo de ellos… los días pasaban y el regreso de ellos dos cada vez se veía más distante… Lucy trato de sobreponerse a ese duro golpe de la vida… entregarse en cuerpo y alma a su amado, ser correspondida, ser amada, ser querida y en cuestión de segundo todo se desvaneció….

Ella en ocasiones escribía canciones para sacar es tristeza que tenía en su pecho… un día su amiga Levy le pidió que cantara una canción que ella escribió… Lucy al inicio se negó por la pena… pero después que Levy, Mira, Erza, Gray, Juvia, y todos sus amigos la apoyaran y la animaran no le quedo de otra… subió al escenario con una guitarra… todos a su alrededor guardaron silencio para que su amiga se concentrara… inicio un leve toque de cuerdas de guitarra… seguido por una el tonar de un piano… Lucy inhaló aire… llenando sus pulmones de oxigeno…

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…_

_Camine, para no pensar, pero todo aquí me lleva a ti_

_Pues sin ti, no sé a dónde ir, y quiero llorar, me siento perdida_

_Todos los recuerdos del ayer, esos que nos duele recordar, aquí guardare…_

**_"Era un día soleado en Magnolia… a joven maga estelar caminaba por las calles, sin notar exactamente por donde iba… solo caminaba para tratar de no pensar… no pensar en su amado Salamander… un año… un año había pasado desde que el chico y su gato se fueron en busca de su "padre" pero ni una noticia sobre ellos… Lucy le pidió al maestro que la dejara ir a buscarlos… estaba muy preocupada, pero él se negó, le dijo que Natsu le comento que tal vez no podría comunicarse al gremio, pero que regresaría… esa era su promesa… REGRESAR… Lucy miro a su lado izquierdo noto que estaba en el parque sur de Magnolia… y un recuerdo llego… el día que pensó que Natsu, le declararía su amor… ella llego con la intención de rechazarlo, pero solo fue una confusión solo la quería por Virgo, aunque ella al inicio se sintió salvada no pudo evitar sentirse triste por imaginar cosas alocadas, que a la vez le agradaban… al recordar ese momento no pudo evitar surcar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero una sonrisa triste… con una lagrima recorriendo su rostro"_**

_Jururururuk, Jururururuk…_

_Y me duele, no tenerte, pues aun no te puedo olvidar…_

_Te pido no te vayas, quédate… no me dejes por favor…_

_¿Dime que hare?_

_Si mi corazón, no te puede olvidar. No sé, no sé, que hare, quédate por favor_

_No, no me dejes por favor…_

_No, no me dejes por favor…_

**_"No había semana que no fuera a ese lugar, en ese campo donde todo sucedo… siempre todos los miércoles como cada miércoles desde que se fue lo esperaba ahí… sentada bajo la sombra del árbol donde pasaron momento tan hermosos juntos, Natsu, Happy y ella… los tres juntos pasaron momentos maravillosos… momentos de alegrías, tristezas y enojos… pero siempre los tres y ahora ella estaba sola, ahí ese mismo árbol esperándolos, tarareando una canción mientras miraba el cielo, y el viento soplaba su cabello se movía suavemente con la brisa del viento – Me duele, no tenerte, pues no te puedo olvidar… ¿dime que hare?... si mi c-corazón no t-te puede o-olvidar… no se… no se… que hare… sin ti… REGRESA… Natsu – dijo la joven maga estelar como un susurro… mientras lagrima tras lagrima recorría su rostro… triste… ella se sentía incompleta si él"_**

Ella seguía cantando mientras todos sus compañeros prestaban atención a la letra de la canción… el cual revelaba cuanto extrañaba a su amado… Lucy para evitar llorar mantenía cerrado sus ojos… mientras cantaba con todo sus sentimientos, esta canción que escribió… el cual desahogo todo lo que mantenía guardado en su corazón…

_Otra vez, estoy pensando en ti, y vuelvo a llorar, no quiero pensar_

_Cuando nos solíamos reír, cuando solíamos pelear… todo guardare_

**_"En eso momento llego a su cabeza el recuerdo cuando peleaba con Natsu por entrar a su casa sin permiso, se comía toda su comida, o leía las cartas que le escribía a su mama… como se ponían a discutir… pero no siempre fue malo… también recuerdos cuando Natsu la hacía reír… ante sus comentarios… él y Happy siempre la hacían sonreír cuando ella se sentía triste… como esa vez cuando su papa falleció… ellos estuvieron ahí… apoyándola… siempre no importaba en qué situación se encontrara ellos siempre estaban ahí para apoyarla… siempre…"_**

_Jururururk, Jururururk…_

_Y me duele, no tenerte, pues aun no te puedo olvidar…_

_Te pido no te vayas, quédate… no me dejes por favor_

_¿Dime que hare?_

_Si mi corazón no te puede olvidar. No sé, no sé, que hare…_

**_"Cada día desde que se marchó no hacía más que pensar en el… trataba de salir adelante… sonreír, viajar, hacer misiones, pero el recuerdo de ellos, siempre estaba presente… ellos siempre estarían con ella… además mantenía la esperanza de volverlos a ver… esa fue la promesa que ambos se hicieron…_**

**_- … no te olvides de nosotros, no te olvides de… mi – dijo a punto de llorar, el mago solo opto por volverla abrazar._**

**_- Te prometo que no lo hare – le dijo al oído y abrazándola fuerte mente – te amo… - le dijo lo que provoco una sonrisa en el rostro de la maga._**

**_- Yo también te amo – lo miro a los ojos y se dieron un beso tierno, romántico y lleno de amor, sellando así el amor de ambos."_**

_Por más que grite no volverás, por más que grite tu nombre_

_No responderás, dime que debo hacer, tú dímelo_

_Te pido no te vayas, quédate… no me dejes por favor_

_¿Dime que hare?_

_Si mi corazón no te puede olvidar. No sé, no sé, que hare, quédate por favor_

Con lágrimas en los ojos… Lucy termino de cantar… a su alrededor no hubo comentario ni movimiento alguno… se escuchaba el silencio acompañado por los sollozos de párate de la maga estelar y de algunos de sus compañeros conmovidos por la letra… no resistieron y algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos… pero un ruido los saco de ese estado… es que no lo notaron pero desde que Lucy subió al escenario un figura los observaba desde la puerta del gremio… un chico alto, de cuerpo bien formado… con la marca del gremio en su brazo derecho, pero lo que más destaco en él fue su cabello rosa algo largo pero mantenía su forma puntiaguda, al terminar la canción de Lucy… el no pudo evitar aplaudir… siempre ele encanto la voz de su amada rubia… y el escucharla hizo su corazón latir como loco… Lucy levanto su vista al igual que todos ella se quedó anonadada no supo cómo reaccionar al verlo nuevamente… él se fue acercando y grito a todo pulmón – **_¡YA REGRESAMOOOS!_** – a un costado de él apareció un gato azul volando en círculos… Lucy reacciono una sonrisa se surco en su rostro tiro la guitarra aun lado… y salió corriendo a dirección de su amado… Natsu al percatarse de eso… abrió sus brazos y abrazo a su rubia, pero no pudo evitar caer al suelo los dos junto… Lucy estaba encima de él… alzo su cabeza…ambos se miraron por unos instantes… y algunas lágrimas de la maga recorrieron su rostro... cayendo en el rostro del DS del fuego, el l sonrió cálidamente y le limpio las lágrimas y con una voz suave le dijo – **_regresamos… Lucy_** – ella le sonrió cálidamente y le dio un beso tierno… ese beso que soñó darle por mucho tiempo… - **_se guuuuustan_** – dijo Happy tapándose la boca con sus patitas… Lucy al verlo se alzó rápidamente y atrapo al gato entre sus brazos... dándole un fuerte abrazo… - **_Lucy… me ah-horcas…_** - dijo el gato que se estaba poniendo ya o azul sino morado de la asfixia… la maga estelar lo soltó – **_los extrañe mucho_** – dijo mientras se ponía a llorar como una niña… caía al suelo de rodillas al suelo y se tapaba sus ojos con su brazo… Natsu al verla sonrió y fue a abrazarla… al mismo tiempo que varios de sus compañeros lo fueron a recibir con una calurosa bienvenida… hacían falta… hacía falta la presencia de ellos dos… hacían falta en el gremio… y ahora todo volvía hacer como antes…

**¿FIN?**

* * *

**Hola... aquí les dejo el final... no tan final de este Fic... "Promesas"... posiblemente continué esta historia hacia el futuro que les depara como pareja a estos dos personajes que me encantan... pero tardare un poco ya que me estoy enfocando en mi primer Fic: Es un adiós...**

**Esperando como siempre sus comentarios... espero sea de su agrado el final...**

**NOTA: La letra de la cancion es un Cover en Español adptada por Belennnshi... ( )**

**si quieren saber como va aqui les dejo el link... de la cancion...:**

** watch?v=2hyI6HN5uHY&list=UU8JX5nxtzD-ij6-7qUmkjmA**

**ESCUCHENLA ESTA ****INCREÍBLE**

**Peace and Love 3**

**Author: Rebekah-chan**


End file.
